Go Where Your Heart Takes You
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Where is Severus going off to every night after supper? Albus and Minerva are very curious. they are shocked and saddened by their discovery. Will any of them be able to cope with a childs cancer Caution Hankies are Mandatory. A severe danger of tears.
1. Severus is Up To Something

**Go Where Your Heart Takes You**

Chapter 1- Severus is up to something

"Minerva have you noticed how strangely Severus has been acting lately?" Albus Dumbledore asked Minerva McGonagall as he watched his Potions Master striding off down towards the great Hall. "You mean any stranger than usual don't you Albus, he always was the odd man out." replied Minerva

Albus pursed his lips then said "Funny, you know what I mean, he has been disappearing every night after supper, and not getting back till all hours, plus we hardly ever see him around on the weekends."

"Why do you think he has gone back to his deatheater ways?" Asked Minerva a little concerned with what Albus was meaning.

"That is one thing I am sure he is not, but he is acting very odd never the less. Albus said as he crossed his arms and looked at Minverva.

"Well why don't you ask him then it is just as simple as that." Minerva said back.

"I'm not sure I would get an answer, you know how snarky he can get and I don't feel like making him feel I distrust him, because I do trust him." Albus stammered

Minerva asked, "Then why worry? You trust him and I am sure that in time he will tell us what is going on."

Albus thought a little bit, "I Guess you are right, I have to be patient and wait."

Minerva replied "Well that's that and it is getting towards supper time so lets head down to the Great Hall and eat."

Albus agreed, "Alright then we will go down, but to be honest I am still terribly curious." as she took his arm and they went down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"We could follow him you know." said Albus

"But isn't that just being nosy?" asked Minerva

"You think there would be any other way of finding out what is going on?" asked Albus

"Maybe not but he may not like our nosing around." answered Minerva

"I know but if the Ministry hears of any Death Eater activity they will surely ask where Severus has been and I want to be able to assure them he isn't involved." Albus said to Minerva

Minerva stopped him and said "I guess that is as good an excuse as any, I am with you on this."

Albus grinned at her and said, "Thanks."

Meanwhile Severus was thinking, "Have I remembered everything I was wanting to get?" he walked out of the classroom and thought about it then checked his pockets and found the list "If I hurry after supper I could get everything I hope."

The students were all gathered at their house tables and chatted among themselves as they prepared to eat. The teachers had all filed in and were sitting down at the High Table. Severus was quiet and deep in thought as he sat beside Minerva who glanced over at him wondering what he was thinking.

Albus talked a little on the day's events and then told them it was time to eat.

The food was tasty and everyone was eating and talking as normal

Albus and Minerva were both watching Severus as he quickly ate his supper and left the hall.

They both got up as discretely as they could and slipped out of the Great Hall behind him.

Severus had headed out the door down to his study in the dungeon. He grabbed some floo powder stepped in the middle of the fireplace and said Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley he let the floo powder drop and he was gone.

Albus and Minerva heard him say Leaky Cauldron as they came to the study and did the same thing first Minerva then Albus.

Minerva waited for Albus at the Leaky Cauldron fireplace and as he emerged she helped him step into the room.

"Tom" Albus said to the bald old barman "Did you see where my Potions Master Severus Snape went?"

Tom's eyebrow raised and he said, "Sure I can. Every night like clockwork he goes out the door to the muggle side and after four or five hours he comes back here and drinks about two or three beers before heading back to Hogwarts.

Albus said, "Thanks Tom" and he and Minerva went out the door where they looked up and down the street.

They spotted Severus walking up the street and into what appeared to be a book and toy store and walked quickly themselves to catch up to him.

They slipped into the store and kept out of his sight as they observed him checking a list and picking up some children's books and some cute stuffed bears.

"How unusual." Minerva said quietly to Albus.

"Yes he is acting somewhat out of character for him." whispered Albus.

Severus took his choices to the counter and paid for them and left the store.

Albus and Minerva followed him. They were getting very curious now.

Finally Severus stopped at a building and went in.

Albus and Minerva had now found out where Severus had been going and they were shocked and bewildered.


	2. Severus Visits

**C**hapter 2 -Severus Visits

Severus was moving fast and he hoped he got the right books that Katrina and Tommy wanted. He thought the little bears would cheer them up also.

How these two little children managed to wrap themselves around his hard heart and find the real man inside was beyond him, but they did and he was helping look after them in the ward. After all it wasn't as if he saw Katrinas mother Jannet who was his cousin twice removed that often.

Five year old Tommy whose deep brown eyes were large and scared in a very pale face topped by a mop of black hair came in not to long ago with complaints that it hurt real bad to swallow. Ex-rays showed swollen glands and spots on his lungs.

Severus felt bad for the little tyke who had only the child care worker and a couple of people from the orphanage to visit him as much as they could fit into their busy schedules.

The nurses were often hard pressed with their jobs and his presence was appreciated and he was asked to come back as much as possible as he had a talent for keeping the children calm and occupied. They knew he was distantly related to Katrina. Her mother who could get in most afternoons but not at night due to her work hours had told them to let Severus know what was going on with Katrina.

He kept them happy by entertaining them with stories and games and sometimes Katrina wanted him to help her with her schoolwork. He listened to their fears and held them when they hurt.

Severus didn't mention any of this at Hogwarts, he didn't want anybody there to think he was soft hearted.

Twelve year old Katrina saw him first. She wasn't feeling too perky, as she had just finished another round of chemotherapy. She was pretty gaunt and had constantly refused to wear the wig her mother had bought to cover her baldness.

Her Mother Jannet had sat with Severus one time in the coffee shop and told him how she felt so numb and confused. Her whole life was like living on an emotional roller coaster. She was always afraid to answer her phone in case it was the hospital calling to tell her that her little girl was gone.The Doctor had told her the kind of cancer Katrina had was terminal and she was given very little time.

Severus had promised her to look in on the little girl when he could and it got to be a habit. One that was fraught with fear that one day he would go and find out the little girl was gone.

Severus gave her a hug and gave her the book he thought she wanted and she was pleased and said it was perfect. She settled back on her bed with the little bear he had got her and dozed off for the chemo made her feel tired she told him.

Severus made sure she was comfortable, and turned his attention to Tommy

Tommy was scared as he had been prodded and needled all week and some guy had made him breathe in some salt air through a mask for what it seemed like hours. He was told it was to help him cough up some stuff from his lungs He got up on Severus's Lap and cuddled up against him then told him about his day and how he was frightened.

Severus gave the little boy the bear, which was gratefully accepted, and the little boy held it tight as he asked Severus to read him the book that Severus had picked him up.

Severus sat in the chair beside the bed with Tommy in his arms reading a story of Rupert the Bear from the colourful book that Tommy had wanted. The boy dozed off and Severus gently laid him into his bed and tucked the boy in. He left the room to get himself a drink.


	3. Severus Sees Albus and Minerva

Chapter 3- Severus Sees Albus and Minerva

Minerva and Albus stood looking at the sign on the door of the building Children's hospital and wondered what the heck was Severus doing going into this building of all places. They weren't sure if they should go in.

Albus said to Minerva "Do you think we should follow him inside?

Minerva replied, "He is going to find out we were asking about him at the Leaky Cauldron from Tom later anyways"

Albus said, "Your right, he is going to think something's fishy when he finds out we were following him, I didn't think of that."

"Well you could tell him straight out that you were curious as to what he was up to and like you said if the Ministry started to poke their noses around at least you could be honest and say where Severus was."

"Yes you are right, I'm sure Severus would understand," Albus agreed with her "I hope." he said under his breath.

Severus had just come out at that moment to get something to drink when he spotted Albus and Minerva. His eyebrow went up and he strode towards them.

Ahe said slightly annoyed "Okay you found me I wondered how long it would be before your curiosity would get the best of you."

Albus blushed a little and Minerva told him "Yes we were curious as to why you disappeared every night."

"It figures but please don't tell anyone at the school what you found out." Severus growled "Come in a minute and I will check on Katrina and Tommy one more time before we go back to the Leaky Cauldron okay?"

Minerva and Albus agreed and went in with him. Minervas face paled as she saw how sick little Katrina looked but tried not to show her shock.

Severus leaned over and made sure each of the sleeping children were comfortable. He took the books and put them on top of the table that stood in between the beds and made sure the light was dimmed just enough and then he turned and went out with Minerva and Albus following.

Severus stopped at the nurse's station to let them know the two children were sleeping and he was heading out.

They thanked him for coming and they looked to seeing him again tomorrow.

The three adults went out to the street and headed down to the Leaky Cauldron and sat in a back booth where Tom served each of them some butterbeer and they talked.

Severus told them about his cousins appeal to him to help with her twelve year old daughter Katrina by visiting at night while she had to work. He mentioned that five year old Tommy had arrived a week ago because he had difficulty swallowing and how he attached himself to Severus.

Minerva's tears glistened in her eyes as she heard the story of the two little children . She was a softy deep down even if she showed a stern exterior normally.

Albus who was a naturally sunny person felt bad as he truly loved children and it pained him to hear what Severus was telling him, and he knew it was hurting Severus a lot more than he let on.

They wanted to help also and offered to come with him once in a while if he didn't mind.

Severus studied the faces of Albus and Minerva then said ' Sure why not.'


	4. Severus and Minerva Go Back

Chapter 4- Severus and Minerva go back

After they had gotten back from the Leaky Cauldron Severus reminded Albus and Minerva not to say anything about where he had been going to anyone at the School.

Minerva couldn't get to sleep without seeing that little girls sleeping face out of her head.It bothered her to know that a child was destined to die and as Severus had told them it would be soon. She wondered how Severus could go day in and day out like he had been doing for months.

Albus sat in his tower bedroom and watched the stars outside his window. He couldn't sleep well either, thinking about Severus and those two little children. The one doomed to die and the other who should be running around playing little boy games undergoing some horrible muggle tests to find out what was wrong with him

Severus himself went down to his dungeon quarters laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling and thought over everything till sleep overtook him

The next day they took their classes as usual and were very busy. Minerva kept herself occupied with the lessons so she wouldn't think of the two little children and what they must be feeling with all the tests that Severus had told her they must endure.

Severus was keeping to his usual routine of trying to teach dunderheads and finding the odd student that showed a real promise and talent in learning their potions. Afterwards he was looking forward to supper and headed down to theGreat Hall.

Minerva and Albus was already there when he arrived. The meal was eaten amid the usual chatter heard among the students about what they were going to do with their day. Albus had some ministry business to attend to so only Minerva went with Severus to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they got there they proceeded to walk out the door of the pub and onto the street. Severus stood a moment and took a deep breath before he turned to go to the hospital. Minerva walked beside him and asked with concern

"Severus , are you all right?'

"Of course I am why shouldn't I be." Severus said

"Well you stopped and took a deep breath before we started up here, is something bothering you?" asked Minerva.

"Yeah there is .I am visiting two children, one who wont live to see adulthood and another who is too young to know what he is up against."

Minerva could sense the pained anger that Severus was feeling and didn't say anything more."

They entered the building and walked up to the room where Katrina and Tommy where getting their breakfasts.

"He's back Katrina, with a lady!" yelled Tommy in an excited voice to Katrina who was sitting on her bed feeling a little down.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Severus come in. "Hi there Severus i'm glad to see you." She said tiredly.

Severus sat down beside her and motioned Minerva to sit down on Tommys bed also.

"Katrina, Tommy this is Minerva McGonagall she works with me and is one of my friends."

Minerva smiled at the children and Tommy reached over and touched her arm. "Do you like little kids Minn erva?" He was having a little difficulty pronouncing her name but in his sweet trusting way he was responding to her and it appealed to her soft heart..

Minerva didn't show her shock over how bad the children looked but she admired the courage they showed in the face of the terrible illnesses.

Tommy asked her is she liked to read and she said "sure do," and he asked her to read a story form the book that Severus had brought.

She said she would and he opened the book to where he wanted her to read.

She noticed the skin patch tests over his little arms with painted circles and squares around them along with the bruises and needle marks "What are these ?" she questioned in her mind.

Tommy noticed her glance at his arms and told her they were some tests to find out what was making him have problems swallowing.

Minerva was amazed at how the little boy was so self contained and said those words as if he was talking about eating a chocolate bar or something.

"I hope they find out soon." Minerva said and she started to read the book with Tommy tucked up close to her and her arm around him.

Severus was listening to Katrina as she told him about the Chemo treatment, the terrible feelings she had when she was throwing up most of the time and how she felt her meds were not helping any more. She was very realistic about what she was facing. She knew she had only a matter of time left and she felt bad not for herself but for her mother who had to struggle with working on top of her worry over Katrina.

After Katrina was done talking Severus didn't make any comment. Though every word the little girl told him was like a knife being driven into his heart he had realized she just wanted him to listen to her feelings. He just hugged her and asked if she would like a game of checkers. She said sure just as long as she got the red pieces.

They had a few games that were interrupted only once when Katrina had to throw up and Severus held her while she threw up in the special container that was beside her bed. He contacted the nurse who came in and closed off Katrinas bed while she quickly changed Katrina's nightgown plus the bedding When she was done she opened the curtain took the container and replaced it with a new clean one. She then left after patting Katrina's hand while telling her she would check on her later.

Severus then went and placed the checkers game back on the bed and they continued their game where they had laid off.

Minerva was holding Tommy and watched Severus calmly helping Katrina and she realized that this was a normal routine for him. She wondered if she could ever be able to stay as calm as he did. She thought if Madame Pomfrey only knew how proficient he was and gentle she might ringtail him into helping her.

Minerva smiled at the image in her mind of Severus giving the sick students their Potion Medicines.

When Minerva had finished reading the story of Rupert the Bear to Tommy they joined in all together in a couple of games of snakes and ladders. Little Tommy crowed when he won both times. Katrina smiled at the little boys happiness at being able to win the game.

They had fun with the games till it was time to pack up and Severus tucked Katrina into her bed and kissed her forehead.

Minerva tucked Tommy into bed and they both said good night to the children dimmed the lights and left the room. As usual Severus went over to the nurses station and let them know they were leaving.

Minerva and Severus walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to have a butterbeer before they continued back to Hogwarts.


	5. Talking Helps

Chapter 5-Talking Helps

"Minerva are you all right?" Asked Severus as they were having a butterbeer before returning to Hogwarts.

"I think so Severus, tell me please how can you keep going back there every night and be so calm when you know the child is dying?"

Severus bit his lip and said , "When Jannet Owled me about a year ago and told me that Katrina had only a matter of time to live I couldn't believe it and my thoughts were confused. How could a little girl of eleven have only a matter of time to live. But I went over to the hospital with Jannet and it was overwhelming. All the tests they had done to Katrina had just torn Jannet up. She is a widow as it is and I am the only one of our family she would turn to."

Severus paused to collect his thoughts and to settle the emotions that was stirring around inside him.

Minerva sat quietly waiting for Severus to continue his story.

"It is hard to face all the blood drawing, biopsies, bone marrow aspirations, lumbar punctures, and scans the Pediatric haematologists and oncologists had to do to determine her treatments. Jannet was a wreck for a while and I feared for her sanity but she grew stronger as she realized that Katrina needed her to be there. I offered to be there at night when Jannet had to work and she would be there in the daytime.

Minerva said quietly, "So that is why you kept disappearing every night."

"Yes I would go to the hospital with the things that I thought Katrina would like and we would read and play the board games that she liked to pass the time with, afterwards I would leave the hospital and walk for hours till i was exhausted before going back to Hogwarts so I would be too tired to think."

"I wish you had told us Severus."

"No Minerva I didn't want to burden anybody else with my family problems. Jannet and I may be only second cousins but we are more like brother and sister to each other."

"What about Tommy?"

"He hasn't been there long and he is an orphan. I understood his loneliness and fear. He is a child that kind of grows on you." He paused and closed his eyes a moment then opened them. "Know what I mean?"

Minerva sighed and she could see the hopeful and loving look on Tommy's face again in her minds eye. "Yes I do know what you mean, he really wraps himself around your heartstrings."

"Yes he does. I hope someone offers to adopt the little chap, I think he deserves someone who can see past his sickness and could love him for who he is.

Minerva reached over and put her hand over Severus's hand that was resting on the table and smiled, "I do too."


	6. An Owl Delivery For Severus

Chapter 6- An Owl Delivery For Severus

Severus was thankful that the summer holidays were going to be here in a few more days, he didn't think that he could last much longer with all the stress of this past year. He relaxed, just sitting in the big chair in the teachers' lounge.

Minerva and Albus were wandering the grounds themselves and watching the students as they gathered around talking about the exams that they just had.

Minerva was talking to Albus about the visit with the children the night before . She asked him if he was able to come with them that night after supper.

Albus said "Yes I am looking forward to meeting the children if they are awake this time."

The warm morning seemed to go by fast and lunchtime was upon them.

The lunch was well on the way when the Owls arrived bringing the mail. Many parents were reminding their children to make sure they didn't leave anything behind and saying they would see them once the child got off the Hogwarts Express, the usual end of term letters.

An Owl flew over to the High Table and dropped a letter in front of Severus.

He froze, staring at it.He felt an icy finger of dread go up his spine.

He recognized his cousin Jannet's handwriting.

Minerva was sitting beside him and she realized something was wrong.

Severus picked up the letter and left the Great Hall. He took the letter with him down to the teachers' lounge.

Minerva looked over at Albus and he discretely motioned for her to follow Severus. She went out to the corridor and looked up and down it. She looked into each classroom as she went by untill she found Severus in the teachers' lounge. He was sitting there with his eyes closed, the opened letter in his hand.

Minerva thought something was dreadfully wrong and she went over to Severus and asked,"Severus are you all right?"

Severus's jumped a little and his eyes opened.

"Minerva you startled me."

"That's a first, you usually hear someone coming before they get within twenty feet of you."

"I was just reading this letter from Jannet and she says that Katrina is being released from the hospital today."

"But she is so sick!" Minerva exclaimed

Severus looked back down at the letter "There is nothing more to be done for her-- except for pain medications. The doctor told Jannet to take Katrina home. She plans to take Katrina to the seashore.

He looked up at Minerva as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She wants me to go along to help her with Katrina." Severus said, with a very faint tremour in his normally silky voice.

"The students will be leaving in a couple of days, are you planning to leave then?" Minerva asked.

"I would but I am also thinking of Tommy. He is only five and needs someone to look in on him now that Katrina is leaving."

"I think I can convince Albus to come with me to look in on Tommy."

"Thanks Minerva but first I think we better introduce Tommy to Albus first, Don't you think?" Severus said as he grinned, "Wouldn't want to scare the poor kid."

"Trying to be funny, hmmmm?. There is hope for you after all, Severus."

"Ha Ha, anyway Jannet wants me to go over earlier before they leave, to see them off."

"Are you wanting to go soon?"

"Yes."

"I'll get Albus." Minerva bent her head towards Severus and held up her finger in front of him "And no argument from you, we may as well all go together."

"All right go get Albus and meet me at the front door after we have changed into our muggle clothing." Severus said with a half smile.

Minerva left the teachers' lounge and went back to talk to Albus who was coming down the corridor to look for them.

Albus asked if everything was all right and she told him what Severus told her.

"Of course we will go. It won't take long to switch into muggle clothing. I will be with you shortly." Albus turned around then moved swiftly back to his quarters to get changed

Minerva didn't take long to change into her muggle dress and soon they were ready to leave. They flooed themselves to the Leaky Cauldron where Tom the Barman looked at them in surprise.He thought they would still be at Hogwarts.

"Important business." said Albus as they left the pub and went out to the muggle side.

They arrived at the hospital and then went swiftly to the room where Jannet was getting her daughters things together.

The nurse was there, helping her and giving her the instructions and the meds for Katrina to take home.

The childcare worker, Lila Singer from the orphanage was there too. She had come to visit Tommy and to see Katrina before she left.

Lila was happy to see that there were three people there who were interested in Tommy and had come to visit him.

Severus introduced Minerva and Albus to her.

Katrina was obviously delighted to see her cousin as she hugged him tightly. "Guess what Severus "she panted. "Mom and I are going to the seashore for a month or so! Isn't that great? And I hope you will come too."

"I can't come for a few days yet Kat, but I will be there." Severus promised.

"Great, we will make sure there's a room kept open for you at the boarding house." Katrina was honestly happy to know that Severus was planning to join them.

"Hi Minerva." Katrina said , "who is this nice looking gentleman with you?"

"Hello Katrina, this is Albus Dumbledore our Headmaster at the school."

Katrina grinned and said "Hi" to Albus who replied back , "hello Katrina."

Jannet looked over and said, "Hi Severus I am glad you could make it."

Severus introduced Jannet to Albus and Minerva who responded politely " hello Janet. '

Jannet laughed and cheerfully explained, "Actually my name is pronounced sh -an -net , but any way Hello to you both. I have always wanted to meet some of my cousins colleagues."

Katrina said , "goodbye, I'll miss you." to Tommy as she hugged him. Tommy hugged her back and with a trembling voice said, "and I'II sure miss you Kat.'

Katrina then said goodbye to everybody else and Severus escorted them out the front doors to the taxi that had came up to take them home. He promised seriously to come soon.

Jannet and Katrina got into the taxi and were soon gone down the street.

Meanwhile Lila Singer was talking to Albus and Minerva about Tommy.She told them he was up for adoption and she hoped somebody would want him.

Tommy appeared sad to see Katrina leaving . The tears were close to falling as he was huddled up in his bed..

Minerva went over and sat on his bed and said "Tommy, its me, Minerva."

Tommy looked up and said with a trembling tone in his voice "Min nerva you came to see me. Hi Severus you too."

Then he turned his head and looked at Albus "Who are you?" he asked. His eyes were big in his pale white face as he looked at Albus's long white beard.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." Abus said in his gentle kindly voice, "and you must be Tommy."

"Yeah that's me, are you going to stay a while?" Tommy said hopefully.

"Yes we are." answered Albus and Minerva.

"Great."

Severus came back in the room after seeing his family off. "So Tommy what do you want to do now?"

smiled mischievously and answered, "Do you guys know how to play Snap?"

"Its like Exploding Snap only without the explosions," Severus whispered to Albus and Minerva.

"Yes I believe we can play that game with you." answered Albus.

"Good so lets gather around and play." Tommy responded back as he produced several decks of cards.

The childcare worker, Lila Singer said, "well I see that Tommy won't be alone now and I shall have to go back to the Orphanage to check on my charges there. She leaned over and hugged Tommy and said "good night."to him.

"Good Night Lila see you tomorrow." Tommy answered back while everybody gathered around on the chairs provided and got the game ready to play.

"Tomorrow then" Replied Lila and she smiled and then said goodbye to the Adults in the room and went out of the room.


	7. Katrina Goes Home

Chapter 7- Katrina goes home

Katrina and her mother Jannet were happy to be outside of the hospital together. Cousin Severus helped them get everything into the taxi.He hugged both of them tightly and told them they would be seeing him soon. He helped them into the taxi and said goodbye. As the taxi moved down the street Katrina stared out the back window of the cab at his tall straight form standing there on the sidewalk till he was out of her sight.

Severus thought the world of Jannet and her little girl Katrina. They were the only related family he cared to be associated with-- on the Muggle side that is.

Katrina knew the stories of his life growing up from her mother who was actually a second cousin to him.

Severus didn't say much about his life but Katrina perceived that it wasn't always happy.

Katrina pulled out her journal in which she had written her thoughts and feelings.

Katrina read the entry about when she found out about her illness.

July 10 19--

"I am nearly nine years old and my mother is angry. I wonder why? Could it be that we are in this big hospital? I can't help feeling the way I do. I'm sorry for feeling tired all the time and my body aches so. All these needles and tests hurt so.

...Katrina

Katrina remembered that entry, it was at the start of her bout with the big C. Mom was angry and upset. Katrina remembered how confusing and scary everything was. Severus was there and got her calmed down but Katrina thought he was also very angry and upset though he managed to keep his feelings hidden.

July 12 19--

The doc said something about a cancer and chemotherapy. Mom is upset and I dont think Cousin Severus is happy either.

...Katrina

Katrina closed the journal. She thought she would write in it later. Maybe once they get to the beach and the Boarding House.

The Taxi drew up in front of their home and the taxi driver helped Jannet bring Katrina and her belongings into the house.

Katrina felt tired but happy to be in her own home. While her mother paid the taxi driver; Katrina went into her room and looked around.

Jannet came to the doorway of Katrina's room and asked her if she would like to eat or drink something.

Katrina thought a minute and said, "maybe later, thanks, I think I'll lie down for a while."

"Okay 'hon' I'll check on you later, have a good rest."

Katrina lay down on top of the duvet covering her bed, closed her eyes and slept.


	8. Heartstrings

Chapter 8-Heartstrings

The game of snap was played a couple of times and it was heartening to see little Tommy enjoying himself. Severus was a little distracted so he played only one game of snap and then watched the others playing snap and fish while he was thinking of Jannet and Katrina.

Tommy was doing well, considering the IV sticking into him with what looked to be antibiotics dripping slowly into his little arm.Severus thought the boy looked a little brighter now than he did when he first came in.

Severus thought back to when Katrina was first diagnoised and the aggressive treatments with chemotheropy were performed. He reviewed the names of the drugs used in those first sessions in his mind. They were cytosine arabinoside, vincristine, prednisone, L-asparaginase-- if he remembered them right.

Jannet was a basket case for she blamed herself, for not bringing Katrina in sooner as she had thought the symptoms that Katrina had was just the common 'flu. The Doctors told her not to blame herself as making a diagnosis is extremely difficult even for them.

She had remembered that Katrina was more tired than usual in the weeks before Jannet brought her in to see the Doctor.

Severus had responded to her Owl quickly. He had to admit that he felt scared and worried for his cousin needed him to lean on, and knew that even the wizarding world had difficulties with the disease., though it was controlled in a different manner. Both worlds had fought the disease with all their skills and tried to develop new ways of combating it.

"Severus... hey Severus."

Severus heard Tommy and replied "Sorry, Tommy... I was just thinking, what would you like."

"You are worried about Katrina aren't you?"

Severus smiled at Tommy's perceptiveness "Yes Tommy I guess I am..."

"I thought so.," Tommy said wistfully.

Albus and Minerva glanced at each other as they both realized what the boy really meant. The boy wished for someone of his own to be worried about him, like Severus worried about Katrina.

Minerva told Tommy, if he wanted to, he could pretend that they were his family.

Tommy's face lit up and he reached over to give Albus and Minerva a hug.

"Oh, I'd like that! I'll pretend you're my mommy and daddy and Severus is my uncle, Okay?"

Albus tried hard to control the lump in his throat and said "That is a fine idea Tommy I 'd be proud to pretend to be your father if you like."

Minerva reached over and got the Rupert the Bear book off the little table, then read him another chapter while Albus held the little boy on his lap, being very careful not to pull the IV needle out.

Severus leaned back in his chair and watched Tommy wrapping himself around their heartstrings, just like he did with Severus the first day they met, and smiled to himself as he watched the two Griffindors make a fuss over the boy.

The time soon came around, though, for them to leave. They had been there for several hours and It was time for Tommy to have his rest. Albus slipped the little boy back into his bed carefully while watching the IV.

Minerva placed the blankets up around Tommy's small form and tucked him in lovingly.

Tommy was getting sleepy and said "Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Uncle Severus."

As he snuggled into his bed he watched them leave, feeling pleased as they said goodnight back.


	9. Plans

Chapter 9- Plans

Lila Singer from the orphanage was checking back in with the nurses at the desk when she spotted the three coming out of Tommy's room. She went over to talk to them.

Severus noticed her first as Albus and Minerva were coming out behind him.

"Good day Miss Singer."

"Hello Mr. Snape, I do appreciate you and your friends visiting Tommy this afternoon."

"It was our pleasure." Albus assured her.

"Definitely," Minerva added.

"I am pleased to say that Tommy is going to be all right and will be returning to the orphanage in the morning. The doctors have given him antibiotics for the infection which seem to be helping him--This may be a bit much to ask, but would you like to come to visit him there?"

" I would like to oblige, but I have made a promise to my cousin that I would help her with Katrina at the seashore for the next few weeks. I believe Albus and Minerva would be willing to go to the orphanage to visit Tommy," mentioned Severus.

"Yes we would, if you don't mind," Minerva answered back after a quick glance at Albus.

"Wonderful, I will Let Tommy know that he can expect you. And Severus-- I am glad to know you are going to help your cousin out with Katrina. She needs a break from the hospital routines. I hope Katrina enjoys the trip.

"Yes, so do I," Severus replied back softly

With that Lila Singer went into Tommys room while Severus, Albus and Minerva walked away leaving the hospital.

While they walked, they spoke with each other quietly about the children.

Severus kept his feelings to himself normally but Albus and Minerva knew him too well for him to try to bluff them. he knew this so he confided his concerns to them.

He was concerned with the fact that Katrina had very little time left and how Tommy would react to her death, dispite the short time he knew her. Tommy was a loving child who managed to get to your heartstrings very easily. Severus noticed that, from the first day Tommy was put into the hospital room with Katrina the bond of friendship was almost instantaneous.

Minerva and Albus understood what he was trying to say, as they too fell for Tommys charm. They told Severus that they would go to the orphanage and visit Tommy plus let him know that Severus was thinking of him still he had to be with Jannet and Katrina.

Meanwhile Jannet was putting Katrina's stuff away quietly as to not disturb her daughter who was resting.

Jannet had already made the reservations for the rooms at the boarding house earlier. She had given Severus the address and hoped he would be able to get there soon.

Jannet checked her list and made sure that everything was packed then double -checked that the pain medications for Katrina were safely packed in the special carry bag where they kept the most important necessities. Jenna smiled to herself when she noticed that Katrina had her journal where her hopes and fears had been written down, beside her on the nightstand. Katrina never went too far without it.

They would be leaving in the morning soon after breakfast. Jannet expected Sevrus to come soon after they arrived.

Severus followed Albus and Minerva into the Leaky Cauldron and they sat in the back booth like they did before. Automatically Tom brought over three butterbeers it was becoming routine. Tom didn't say much but over the past year he wondered what was up with Professor Snape, now that the headmaster and head of Griffindor house kept going in and out with him.

"Thank you Tom," Albus said as the Butterbeers' were placed in front of them.

"Severus, you may as well leave for the shore tomorrow after lunch, with it being the end of the school year it's more important for you to be with your family at this time"

"Yes, that would be fine, Headmaster." Severus automatically replied.

" She is still alive, Severus." Minerva remarked.

Severus looked up at both Griffindors who were watching him with concern. He drank his butterbeer and said softly and quietly...

"I'll see you both back at the castle. Thanks for coming with me."

Severus got up from the booth, went to the counter, paid Tom and then flooed back to the castle.

Albus and Minerva sat there drinking their butterbeers slowly. They knew better than to follow Severus too soon. He obviously wanted to be alone, to think and prepare for the trip.

Severus arrived in his study and went to his quarters where he packed a medium sized backpack with some clothes and other necessities for when he was in the muggle world. He still had a goodly sum of muggle money set aside from before, so he knew he didn't have to go to Gringots Bank yet. That would save time.


	10. Severus Arrives

Chapter 10 -Severus arrives

Morning had come and Jannet had everything packed and ready to put into the car which was now sitting in the driveway, ready and waiting after being overhauled in the shop.

"Katrina, are you sure you have everything you wanted to take?"

"Yes mother, I have." Katrina had woke up early, feeling nauseous, as the sun came up, and wisely she ate some dry crackers.

She had heard her mother moving around in her room, getting ready so she got herself up and dressed herself in her favourite denims with a baseball cap on her bare head.

They ate a light breakfst and, after the dishes were washed, they loaded up the car and were off.

The time had come for Severus to leave for the seashore. He had changed into muggle clothes and double-checked his backpack, before he left his quarters and locked the doors for the summer with the charm '**Colloportus'. He proceeded to Minerva's Study where she and Albus were waiting to see him off to the shore. **

**Minerva told him that she and Albus would be going over to the orphanage later to see Tommy and not to worry. Albus told him to keep in contact by owl with regard to Katrina's well-being.**

**Severus thanked both Albus and Minerva and promised to keep in touch, then got out the floo powder and, striding over to Minerva's fireplace, he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron then out to the muggle world.**

**Katrina and Jannet arrived at the boarding house and the car was unpacked. The landlady, Francis Ruth Malloy was a large, cheerful woman who gave them two of the nicest rooms she had, on the main floor, facing the seashore. She understood that one of the rooms was for a male cousin named Severus Snape, who was going to help Jannet look after her daughter. The landlady knew that Katrina had just come off chemotherapy and tried her best ****to **not show the shock of seeing Katrina's weakened condition.

**Francis had a couple of regular boarders who greeted Jannet and Katrina in a friendly manner and made them welcome. Gerry was a character who called himself a beach bum who liked to patrol the beach with a metal detector. He was actuallly a retired London bus driver. The other was Robert who liked to fish off the pier. He had been a sailor and was also a retiree. After they greeted the new arrivals the two were on their way.**

**After they got settled in their room, Katrina went out to the large porch and looked around.**

**She watched gaily-dressed people wandering around, obviously enjoying themselves. Fishing boats were coming in and out from the pier sea gulls were flying around, above the happy scene. She felt happy. Today she wanted to just watch the scene from the porch. She dozed off for a little while, as the day got warmer. Jannet came out and checked on her, several times. Katrina woke up, after an hour or so and took her meds that her mother gave her, with water. **

**The afternoon wore on and Katrina saw, in the distance a tall figure with shoulder length black hair, come striding along. He looked familiar, Katrina recognized him-- Severus had made it! Katrina moved off the porch and walked as fast as she dared, toward him.**

**There were some people going by who smiled at the child's obvious delight at seeing the tall man and his reaction as he gently picked her up and held her close. **

** They hugged each other while standing there under the sunny sky. He set her down ****and, **as she took his hand, they walked up toward the boarding house.

**Jannet noticed Katrina wasn't on the porch and quickly came out. Soon she could see Severus and Katrina walking up the street. Katrina was obviously talking a blue streak as Severus was looking down at her. It was very obvious how much affection there was between these two.**

**"Mom, Severus is here!" Katrina announced in excited tones when she spotted her mother standing on the porch watching them.**

**"So I see!" Jannet called back ' "I am glad you made it, Severus! I believe Katrina was actually out on the porch purposely looking for you."**

**Katrina blushed and leaned against Severus who looked down at her fondly and ran his hand over her baseball cap.**

**Francis came out when she heard them"--You must be Severus Snape!"**

**"Yes I am, I take it my cousin had already informed you of my coming." **

**"Most certainly, I was expecting you and I have your room ready, I do hope you like it," as she showed the room to him. **

**Severus approved the room and took his backpack in and set it on the floor near the bed.**

**He came out and asked where he could get cleaned up and he was promptly shown where to go.**

**Afterwards, Katrina and Jannet walked with Severus for a little while, around the little town and observed how bright and cheerful it was. **

** People who were strolling around saw a small girl, very thin and pale, dressed in denim, with her bald head covered with a ball cap and her hand holding onto the hand of a tall hook -nosed man with shoulder- length black hair,.dressed in black. The lady in a light summer dress, who bore a slight resemblance to the man was walking on the other side of the little girl and holding her other hand.**

**They came back to the boarding house and Katrina was a little tired as that was more walking than she had done in a while. They sat out on the porch. Katrina asked about Tommy and was told that he was back at the orphanage and also that Albus and Minerva were going to see him there.**

**Katrina said she had written a letter to him, this afternoon while waiting on the porch but she didn't have an address. Happy to help Severus gave her the address.**

**Katrina took the letter she had written and added a postscript to let Tommy know that Severus had arrived and had told her about his visitors. She wished him well, then folded the letter, placed it in the envelope, sealed it and placed a stamp on it ready to mail.**

**Severus told her he would take it quickly to the mailbox. He picked up the envelope and took it down the block to the mailbox he had noticed on his way to the boarding house. He came back to find the two regular guests, Gerry and Robert had returned from their excursions. There were introductions and Gerry showed Katrina the coins and stuff that his metal detector had picked up. Robert had caught some fish which he took inside to the landlady.**

**Every one got up and went inside to the cool living- room and sat down. Katrina snuggled up beside Severus and he put his arm around the frail little girl.**

**They talked together until Mrs. Malloy called them for supper- which was consumed with enthusiasm. Katrina enjoyed eating her supper even if she couldn't eat a lot.It was heartily agreed that. Mrs. Malloy was a very good cook.**


	11. Morning

Chapter 11- Morning

Severus lay in his bed as the early morning sun broke over the horizon and peaked into his room.

He was thinking how much things had changed in such a short time. Katrina had been in remission for almost six months, then when the news had been owled to him a year ago that it was over he was floored. He had hoped she had won the battle with her cancer, but it had returned. The malignancy of the disease was relentless. He was still having a hard time accepting Katrinas fate. She was most certainly going to die before this summer was over.

Now every time he had received an owl from his dear cousin Jannet he thought it would carry tragic news of Katrinas death. The letters were Jannets contact with him and keeping him informed of their lives in the muggle world as he was living in the world of magic. She knew he was a wizard and so did Katrina. They guarded that knowledge carefully and told no one.

Last night they had talked, or rather Katrina did most of the talking. She had poured out her fears and hopes to Severus who listened in silence as he realized she needed to talk.

Katrina knew the odds were stacked against her yet she carried on as best she could. Her activities were tempered by her lack of physical strength but her courage was boundless. She had been upset and angry with the fates but came to accept her own mortality.

A knock on his door distracted him.

"Severus. Are you awake?" He could hear Katrina's voice speaking softly.

"Yes Katrina, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay I'll wait for you on the porch."

"All right." Severus replied as he pulled himself out of bed. He quickly dressed and washed up then walked out to the porch.

Katrina was standing looking out towards the shoreline. Severus asked her if she would like to go for a walk on the beach in the cool morning air before the crowds came. She said she would like that and took his hand.

They walked slowly and carefully down to the shoreline where the waves were lapping at the sandy edges. Katrina let the waves touch her sandaled feet and wiggled her bared toes each time the water went over them . Severus watched her then looked out over the horizon at the rising sun. Its warming beams soothed his tortured soul as they warmed up the land and sea.

Katrina picked up a medium sized conch shell that had floated onto the beach. She picked it up and admired its soft shaded colours. She placed the open end against her ear and listened to the surf. She carried it with her as they strolled along the shore.

Katrina tugged his hand gently and asked him to walk with her to where the fishing boats were getting ready to sail. The sailors greeted them warmly and took some timeout from their work to answer Katrinas questions about their lives out on the open sea.

The sailors had noticed Katrina and Severus the evening before when they were bringing back their catch. They had thought she was a boy first, due to the fact she had no hair showing underneath from her ball cap. She also looked very fragile with her tall stern looking companion, dressed in black, standing protectively beside her.

One had to admit that Severus did look rather ominous in a gothic sort of way with his shoulder length black hair, large hooked nose and dark eyes.

Katrina and Severus watched the sailors cast off and head out to sea then they strolled back to the boarding house where Jannet had noticed that Katrina was gone from the boarding house.She would have worried if it wasn't for the fact that she realized Severus would be with Katrina. She stepped out onto the porch and spotted them coming up the walk.

Jannet called out, "Did you two enjoy your stroll this morning? Mrs Malloy says breakfast will soon be on the table."

"It was great mom, so calm and peaceful. There is'nt a lot of people out at this time of morning, and we watched the fishing boats getting ready to sail. I found this pretty conch shell while on the beach."

Katrina showed her the shell, that Jannet admired and handed back.

"Thats fine honey, go get freshened up for breakfast, that's a good girl."

"Okay mom." and Katrina went inside.

"Thanks Severus for taking her for a stroll this morning before it got too hot. I hope she did'nt wake you up"

"Your welcome, I don't mind, I was already awake and I prefer to go out in the early morning when there are few people wandering around myself."

"Yes, you two are so much alike that way."

Jannet smiled at her cousin as they walked inside to be greeted by Mrs Malloy and her two regular boarders.

"I see you were taking advantage of this lovely cool morning to take a walk." Mrs Malloy commented.

"Yes, it was a refreshing walk."

Katrina had finished tidying herself up, and came out to the table where everybody was gathering for breakfast. She sat down between Severus and her mother and swallowed her morning medications that Jannet had given her with her morning juice.


	12. Surprise

Chapter12- Surprise

Albus and Minerva had decided to see if it was possible to pick Tommy up at the orphanage and take him out to the zoo. They thought he would like that so here they were at the orphanage.

The head of the Orphanage was a very pleasant lady who was obviously a person who really loved her charges and tried hard to place them in loving homes. She was delighted to hear that Albus and Minerva were interested in the boy. Mrs Alma Cord told them that Lila Singer had given her good reports on Tommys progress while he was in hospital and how attached he became to Katrina and her cousin Severus Snape. Lila had also told her of Albus and Minervas involvement.

"Tommy told me that he really liked you also, and the fact that you let him call you Mom and Dad while at the hospital."

Minerva explained, "Yes, at the time I felt he wished to have someone to worry over him. He had looked so wistful when he watched Severus and Katrina... I just had to ask him if he would like to pretend we were his family."

Alma Cord nodded her head with approval and told Minerva "Yes I see, you let your heart guide you. That is good."

There was the sound of quick moving footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hi! You came to see me!" Tommy exclaimed as Lila Singer brought him into the room.

"That we did," Albus answered back, "we thought you might like us to take you to the zoo."

"Oh yes I would love too!" Tommy exclaimed.

Tommy held onto the hands of both Albus and Minerva as they took him from the orphanage and headed to the zoo where the boy gazed in wonder at the larger animals and laughed at the monkeys. The thrill of actually seeing the animals he had read about, was plain to see on his small freckled face. He truly appreciated the fact that someone had actually taken an interest in him, and he told Albus and Minerva so.

After a few hours of wandering around the zoo, Tommy was showing signs of tiredness so they sat down on one of the benches to rest. Tommy thanked them for the great time and he leaned against Minerva who picked him up gently and placed him on her lap. He wrapped his arms around her neck and fell asleep against her shoulder.

He slept for half an hour and awoke refreshed. They then headed back to the orphanage after buying a few more refreshments at a booth near the zoo entrance.

Tommy was excited when he saw Lila at the orphanage door and told her, as they went in about his wonderful adventure at the zoo. She was pleased to hear he had such an enjoyable time with his new friends.

He said goodbye and thank you to Albus and Minerva who were heading home to Hogwarts, after bringing him back to his present home.

Albus and Minerva walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and stopped to have a butterbeer, then when they were done and flooed back to Minervas study he blurted out a question that shocked both of them momentarily. His face reddened with an unaccustomed shyness and left the study quickly before Minerva could say anything.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was pacing her study, thinking. Minerva was fighting an impulse, one that would change her life forever if she followed it through. It seemed very strange that the last few days had affected her so strongly. She sorted the pro's and con's in her mind, one balanced against the other as she thought up arguments for and against a decision. Minerva walked around, back and forth past the study window then stopped and and looked out at the sky and landscape where she saw him-- striding back and forth over the grounds, then stop and look up at the castle and the sky above. She stood for a minute and then made her decision, she left the study and walked quickly up the corridor and toward the castle's entrance.

Meanwhile Professor Dumbledore was striding along the castle grounds and casting around in his mind a decision of his own. He had thought it over many times before since, when was it-- oh yes, it was 1956. He had remembered the first time he laid eyes on her as an adult. She had come into Hogwarts ready to take over as transfiguration teacher. She was slender and gracefull, her dark eyes snapped with a sparkle that captivated him as he interviewed her. His ice blue eyes glistened with the tears of memories flooding his mind as he thought back over the years.

Many times over the years he had wanted to say it to her and he stopped himself with excuses that now seemed absurd. He was torn apart inside as he stared up at the castle turrets and the blue sky above with soft white clouds scuttling across his view. His gaze wandered over to the window where she was looking out and he hoped she was not too unduly upset with him. He had his heart in his throat when he had talked to her and blurted out his question He shocked her almost as much as he shocked himself and he had turned and moved out of the room before she could answer him. He had left her standing there without waiting for her reply.

"I'm an idiot," Albus told himself , "an old patter- pated fool to even think..."

Minerva left the castle and moved in her graceful way over to where Albus was standing. She stood in front of him and placed her hands on either side of his face, her dark eyes looked deep into his cool blue ones, smiled then said the one word that he never really thought he would hear her say except in his dreams over the years...

"Yes!"

Albus's heart thudded with joy as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him then kissed her gently. He knew he should have asked sooner.


	13. Good News

Chapter 13-Good News

It had been a pretty good day, Katrina was happily relaxing talking to some of the children who lived nearby. They were curious about her and asked why she had no hair. She told them she had Cancer and her hair fell out because of the chemo. Katrina didn't mind answering their questions. They didn't treat her like a freak or unusual.

Severus stayed close by in case she needed help and had persuaded Jannet to go out for a while. He promised to keep an eye on Katrina for her.

Jannet went off on a walk around the area. She watched the seagulls flying around looking for fish and the children who were playing on the beach and in the water. A variety of amusements were scattered around. The donkey ride was the cutest one of all. Jannet enjoyed watching the littlest children enjoy themselves, their lives stretched out before them.

Jannet felt tears starting to form as she watched them She thought of Katrinas childhood before the cancer struck. The joy of living and the energy she had-- Struck down before her ninth birthday, Jannet still had a twinge of guilt about not getting her to the doctor when she had those flu- like symptoms. Severus was there for her then also.. She thought of her husband Dennis who had died when the drunk driver hit him. Katrina was only three years old then. Jannet moved away from the happy scene and walked further up the street to the docks where the boats were coming and going.

Jannet saw the Owl first on the porch and took the letter out of the pouch that was attached to the owl's leg. It flew off as she took the letter to Severus.

He opened it and exclaimed, "Well i'll be d—mned"

Jannet and Katrina wondered what was in the letter for Severus to be so startled.

"Albus popped the question to Minerva and She accepted."

"Really? That is great news." Katrina squealed.

Severus read the whole letter and shook his head in amazement.

Jannet wondered why her cousin was amazed and he told her.

"I knew that Minerva and Albus were suited to each other, I just wondered what made Albus finally speak up."

"There must have been a catalyst somewhere that pushed him into asking then." Jannet replied.

Severus, what does catalyst mean?" asked Katrina who was listening.

"The fuse that sets off the dynamite so to speak." Severus said with a laugh.

"Funny real funny." Katrina responded back dryly.

"I guess we can expect to see Tommy soon too.

"

"Really! When?" Katrina was excited to hear that news as she really did like the little boy.

"Hey take it easy Katrina." Jannet was getting alarmed when she noticed Katrina's flushed cheeks.

"Sorry mom." Katrina settled down under Severus's arm.

Severus scanned the letter and said "They have already reserved two rooms here with Mrs. Malloy for a week.

They had a binding ceremony at the ministry and they also went to the orphanage to sign the papers to adopt Tommy.

"That is wonderful, isn't it Mom?" Gushed Katrina excitedly. "We will be like one big family."

"I got to say one thing about your friends Severus, they have loving hearts to go ahead and adopt Tommy."

""Yes they do, and Tommy certainly deserves a chance at a normal life.What am I saying, _normal_? It's Albus and Minerva who is adopting him."

"Oh Severus you silly, I think they are sweet and funny. I think Tommy will enjoy growing up with them." laughed Katrina.

"Oh I know he will." Severus replied as he affectionly ran his hand over her scalp.

"Anyway he will have you there too-- you know..." Katrinas voice lowered " I will be gone by the time school restarts."

"Honey please don't talk like that." Jannet was frantic as she thought Katrina was dwelling on he own death.

"Mom it's okay, I know I won't live much longer and I have come to accept that fact. Lets enjoy what time I do have left."

Jannet placed her hands on either side of Katrina head and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She leaned over

and whispered in her daughters ear "I love you very much." She then excused herself and went inside to lie down for a while before supper.

Severus didn't say anything, he couldn't. His jaw stiffened and he fought to get own emotions under control for his little Katrina. He just gave her a tight little hug asked her if she was overly tired out from being up too long; to which she said she was all right, then teased him into having a few games of checkers at the porch table.


	14. Katrina

Chapter 14-Katrina

That night Katrina had felt sick so her mother and Severus took turns holding her and cleaning up after her.

Mrs. Malloy was concerned for Katrina as were her two boarders. Severus and Jannet apologized to Mrs Malloy for the inconvenience and trouble caused by Katrinas illness.

Mrs Malloy told them not to worry about that and brought out some cool cloths to lay across Katrina's forehead. Mrs Malloy helped Severus and Jannet make Katrina as comfortable as possible on the day bed and soon she was resting more comfortably. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. After making sure she was okay for the night everybody retired to his or her own rooms.

Severus was really too wound up to sleep yet so he went outside to the cool porch to think and listen to the sounds of the night.

He dozed off sitting in the lounger and woke up in the early morning with a blanket placed over him by Mrs Malloy who had found him sleeping.

He made himself get up off the chair and folded the blanket. He took it back in and gave it back to Mrs Malloy with thanks. She told him breakfast would soon be ready and that Katrina was asking for him.

"Severus."

He heard Katrinas voice coming from the living room. The shades had been pulled down to keep the room cool. She asked him to raise them and let the sun shine in on her now that she was awake. That he did for her.

"Hi Honey are you feeling better now?" Severus asked her as he kneeled beside the bed couch where she had slept

" I feel a little tired but I don't think I feel as sick as I did last night. I hope No ones mad at me."

"Why would anybody be mad at you?" asked Serverus as he checked her forehead with his hand.

"Because I was so sick last night and kept everybody awake."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Katrina, It happens, at least you seem all right now."

"Tommy will be here today right?' she asked him"

"Yes he is, Albus and Minerva were planning to be here by noon at the latest."

"I wish to go outside and sit on the porch, will you help me?"

"I'm not sure it would be wise for you to move around too much yet ."

"Please Severus, I want to feel the breeze and the sun on my face.'

"Lets wait till after breakfast okay?"

"I suppose your right, I wanted to take Tommy along the beach and see the boats when he got here.

Severus studied her eager pale face and brushed her hair back gently with his hand."Lets see how you are feeling later today and if you feel better then maybe we can."

Katrina reached up with her hand and placed it across Severus's Cheek, then sat up and placed her feet on the floor. Jannet came in with a fresh outfit along with the medication for Katrina and kissed her daughter on the forehead "Good morning sweetheart you look a little better then you did last night."

Severus stood up and hugged them both and went off to get himself freshened up and shaved before breakfast.

Mrs Malloy saw Severus and let him know that the breakfast was ready and had wondered if Katrina would rather have a breakfast tray brought in to her.

"I'll go check with Jannet and see what she thinks." Severus went back to the living room where Jannet had just finished getting Katrina ready for the day.

"Mrs Malloy wondered it Katrina would rather have her breakfast in here."

Katrina said "No I want to sit at the breakfast table if no one minds."

Jannet asked her "Are you sure you feel better enough to get up?"

"Honest mom, I feel better this morning than I did last night. Please let me stay up." Katrina pleaded with her.

"All right honey you can, but please take it easy." Jannet said in worried tones.

Severus came over and looked at Katrinas sad face, "I think she will be fine Jannet, I think it was just a stomach upset coupled with the excitement of hearing the news yesterday."

His statement rewarded by the sight of Katrina's face brightening up with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"I hope you are right Severus." Jannet replied quietly "I hope you are right."

Katrina stood up and then they tided up the day bed, put everything away then went to breakfast.

Mrs Malloy had set out a wonderful breakfast that was eaten with enjoyment by everyone. Katrina ate slowly and carefully then when she was done she asked her mother to be allowed to go outside on the porch.

Jannet told her she could but not to overexert herself. Katrina got up, thanked Mrs Malloy for the meal and went outside.

Jannet watched her little girl walking carefully away from the table and out the door to the porch

Katrina watched people go by on the sidewalk to their destinations and felt a little depressed as if the world was passing her by.

She told herself sternly to smarten up and look at the bright side. Little Tommy was coming today with Albus and Minerva.

She looked up at the sky and watched the birds flying and felt the breeze caressing her face. She sat down on the step and leaned against the post.

"Maybe she will feel better enough by this afternoon to go down to the beach and have some fun." Jannet told Severus.

"It is possible Jannet, She is looking forward to seeing Tommy."


	15. Tommy Conmes to the Boarding House

Chapter 15- Tommy Comes To The Boarding House

"Mom, Dad, gee I love the sound of Mom, Dad. My very own Mom and Dad and Uncle Severus too, right?"

Tommy was jumping up and down more like a bouncing Kangaroo than a little boy when he found out that he was going to be adopted, by the very two people he had pretended were his Mom and Dad.

Albus and Minerva had tears in their eyes as they watched Tommy's pure unadulterated delight.

They knew that they had done the right thing in agreeing to adopt the little boy. It was right for Tommy to call Severus Uncle too as he was the reason the boy was in their hearts and lives.

Tommy stopped jumping long enough to give two very boyish hugs to Albus and Minerva who were slightly overwhelmed with his demonstration of pure joy.

"You know Minerva, Hogwarts will not feel quite the same after Tommy comes to live with us you know."

"I totally agree with you Albus, it will be even better because we will truly be a family." She hugged him as Tommy slowed down and gazed up at them.

"I wonder if Katrina was expecting to see Tommy soon." asked Minerva looking down at Tommy and running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, we could get rooms at that boarding house that Severus said they would be staying at and take Tommy with us,-- though I know it sounds like an unusual honeymoon,--what do you think?" Albus asked.

"I think it is an excellent idea, Lets send an Owl to Severus as soon as we call the boarding-house to arrange for our rooms."

"Deal, what do you say Tommy would you like to go to the same place as Katrina and spend a week with her?"

Tommys eye's grew large and he said, "Would I, It sounds just great, lets go."

"We got to make the arrangements first little man, then we will go, all right?

"Right, Mom and Dad." Tommy replied with a large grin plastered across his freckled face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina was sitting watching the traffic when she heard someone calling her name.

"KATRINA, HEY KATRINA."

She could see a small figure running up the street ahead of two older people. One of them was a tall slim dark haired lady, and the other person, a merry looking man with white hair and a very long beard.

She recognized Tommy who was racing ahead of Albus and Minerva, as fast as his little feet could go.

He flew into her arms and hugged her, She was really happy to see him too.

Severus heard the commotion and came out the door quickly as he thought something happened to Katrina. He spotted the little boy hugging Katrina and felt a sigh of relief when he realized it was Tommy.

Tommy called out "Hi Uncle Severus and he let go of Katrina and came the rest of the way across the porch then leaped into Severus's arms, leaned against his chest and hugged his neck tight.

Albus and Minerva came strolling up the street and greeted Katrina who hugged both of them. She looked very tired and pale to Albus and Minerva who hadn't seen her for a while. They hugged her back and they went up the steps to the porch where they greeted Severus who was in the process of trying to breathe.

Severus managed to tell them to come in to meet Mrs. Malloy who was expecting them.Tommy wiggled in excitement and Severus put him down so he could walk in with Katrina.

He hugged Jannet tightly too as soon as he came in to the house. She had been standing in the hallway watching the happy reunion scene outside on the porch.

Mrs Malloy came forward and was introduced to everyone. She showed them their rooms and told them lunch would soon be on the table. Albus and Minerva soon came out after depositing their knapsacks in the room and Tommy had quickly set his little bag in his room and came out to be with Katrina.

They were shown around the boarding-house and then a very delighted Mrs Mallloy called everyone to lunch. They were all gathered around the table and obviously enjoyed the good lady,s cooking to her delight. She thought little Tommy was adorable. It was like a large family gathering.


	16. Surprises and Scares

Chapter 16- Surprises

Katrina and Tommy were playing a game of checkers while the Adults were talking out on the porch.

Tommy looked worriedly at Katrina because she looked very pale and tired. He may be only five but he knew that something wasn't right Katrina was enjoying her game with Tommy and didn't catch Tommy's look of concern because as she looked up at him to let him know it was his turn he adjusted his worried look to one of concentration on the game.

He looked over at his new Mom and Dad as they were talking to Severus and Jannet.He smiled to himself and then made his move on the board. "King me." he said as he moved the piece to the back row. Katrina studied the board and took two of his men out.

Meanwhile the adults were talking about the marriage and adoption of Tommy. Severus and Jannet couldn't help but laugh when Minerva told them how Albus had proposed then ran out before she could reply. Poor Albus just grinned with a sheepish look upon his face.

"Adopting Tommy seems to have done wonders for the both of you, I see." Severus mentioned teasingly "You both have seemed to grown younger."

"Thank you Severus, by the way we owe you one." said Minerva

"Owe me?" puzzled Severus

"Yes, if we hadn't been so curious about your evening ventures and followed you we would never have met Tommy."

"The catalyst." Jannet said

Albus and Minerva looked puzzled.

Katrina heard them and laughingly said "The fuse to set off the dynamite."

"Right, I get it Severus, Because of your wanderings...

"

"And your curiosity Albus." Minerva said quietly

Albus blushed a little. "Okay that too. I am now a married man with a son."

"Er, your welcome. I think." Severus said as he tried to figure out how he was responsible.

The children were finished playing the game and Tommy had won by a very close margin of two pieces. They put the game away and went over to see the adults. Tommy climbed onto Minervas knee and hugged her while Katrina stood behind Severus and Jannet then placed her arms around them, leaned forward and hugged both at once.

"I think the children are trying to tell us something." Jannet said.

"Mom can we take a walk to watch the boats? I do feel all right." Katrina asked.

"Oh, please Mom and Dad!" exclaimed Tommy "I would love to see the boats."

"I think we should all go together if we do go," said Severus.

"That is a good idea." said Albus "lets all go.

"YAY." Tommy yelled as he scrambled down off Minervas knee.

Jannet asked Katrina if she was really sure about wanting to go and Katrina told her that she felt fine.

"All right then lets go." Jannet said as she stood up.

The children went off the porch first hand in hand and headed towards the boat docks where they could see the vessels loading and unloading.

The adults strolled along behind them and watched the children with amusement, as Tommy was obviously excited about the little foray.

Tommy and Katrina got to the docks and were watching the crates being hauled up by thick cables and ropes then placed into the holds of the boats when a crate of fish being hoisted up to be placed into the cargo bay of a large ship shifted, and started to fall towards the children.

Minervas heart went to her mouth as she was the first of the four adults to notice the crate falling. Severus yelled at the children to move out of the way. They started to run towards the scene as they observed Tommy instinctively move his arm up and wave his hand.

The crate seemed to move over six inches and crashed down beside the children.

Minerva and Jannet scooped up the two children and hugged them tightly as sailors came running over.

Katrina was crying as she had bumped herself hard against Tommy and thought she had hurt him. Tommy told her he was fine and asked her if she was okay, she replied back "Yes I am."

Albus and Severus just looked at each other and then wrapped their arms around their little families with relief that no harm came to the children.

The sailors asked if the children were all right and ignored the crate of fresh fish that was lying there.

"They are fine, just a little scared." Albus replied back "fortunately there was no harm done except to the crate."

"The crate doesn't matter we can replace it but one cannot replace a childs precious life," said one old grizzled sailor.

The little family thanked them for their concern and went back to the boarding house after assuring the sailors that everything was fine now and they all sat down on the porch with Tommy on Albus's lap and Katrina was held by Jannet.

Tommy started to cry hard and Albus comforted him.

"It's okay Tommy you are safe now."

"I kn-know bu-but you may want to se-send me back to the orphanage n-now." cried Tommy.

"Why do you think we would want to do that?" asked Minerva as she reached over and stroked the hair away from Tommy's eyes.

Severus knelt beside Albus and Tommy and asked, "Is it because of the crate Tommy?"

"Ye-es I made it move and now you will send me back l-l-like the other Mommy and Daddy did because i'm a fr-freak--Waaawawhah." He started to bawl.

"Shshhush Albus said as he held the crying child, its all right, you are not a freak child, honest."

"Of course not." Severus told Tommy

Tommy's crying slowed down and he looked at the concerned faces of his little family and said, "I'm not?'

"No child you are a wizard."

I-I am?" Tommy said through his sniffles as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yes Tommy just like your new Mom and Dad. Hey,-- even my cousin Severus is one." Katrina told him.

"That's right, you are our son now and there is no way that fact is going to change. You are stuck with us for the rest of our lives." Minerva told Tommy.

Tommy sniffed and looked up at his new family and said through his tears.

"I love you guys."


	17. Evening

Chapter 17-Evening

The sailors had come by the boarding house after their shift and visited the children and their family, who enjoyed the visit tremendously as they got to hear stories of the sea and Davy Jones Locker, The old sailors taught the children some songs of the sea and they enjoyed the riddles and jokes that passed between them. The best part of all according the family they got to know these rough but good natured men. Katrina was even able to forget for a little while her illness that had filled her life for the past four years.

The visit was like a little party and Mrs Malloy brought out refreshments for everyone.

That evening Albus, Minerva and Severus were watching the sky as the sun was slowly slipping down to the horizon. Jannet was giving Katrina some medication and Tommy waited patiently for her to finish. Katrina downed the meds quickly and they decided to go outside.

Tommy wanted to explore the now deserted beach but wasn't sure if anybody else would want to. Albus and Minerva told him they wouldn't mind walking along the beach with him and they went off together to explore and feel the breeze. Severus sat with Katrina who wanted to sit quietly on the porch and watch the others heading down to the beach.

Katrina leaned her head against Severus's shoulder and closed her eyes. Severus looked down at her and ran his hand gently over her head then placed a light blanket that was lying on the back of a chair around her. Katrina asked him if he believed in angels and the afterlife.

Severus felt uneasy as Katrina didn't normally dwell on anything but living her life in the present

" Yes I believe in them Katrina, why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want you to think I am totally gone when I die."

Severus didn't say anything, he couldn't, He held her closer and hugged her tight. He had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach and he could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He blinked them back.

Meanwhile Tommy was running across the beach and discovered baby crabs and seashells in the sand. He found a pretty pink shell that he thought Katrina would really like and showed it to Minerva and Albus. They agreed that she would like it. Albus and Minerva loved to feel the breeze blowing gently around them as they walked with the added joy of seeing Tommy enjoying himself even more now that he knew he was not considered a freak like he had obviously been told too many times before. He felt safe now and his new world was secure.

They walked back to the boarding house and noticed Katrina wrapped in a blanket, cuddled up on Severus's Lap and they wondered if she was feeling ill. Tommy ran ahead and up the stairs of the porch he went, his little face full of concern as he asked "Katrina what is the matter, you not feeling good?"

Katrina peeked out from under the blanket and told him "I feel a little tired Tommy but that is all."

"Gee I'm glad you don't feel too sick 'cause I wanted ask if you wanted to watch the stars tonight"

Katrina sat up and studied his face "Sure I would love to, you want to watch them with us Severus?"

Tommy turned to Albus and Minerva "You want to watch the stars too Mom and Dad?"

Albus and Minerva told him they would love to.

Albus and Minerva had arrived just behind Tommy and bit their questions back. They could tell Severus was very troubled but wouldn't talk about what was bothering him till after the children were asleep in bed.

Jannet , Mrs Malloy and her two regular boarders came out and they all took a chair out onto the lawn where they could see the night sky better. The children were wrapped in blankets to keep them from getting a chill as the night air cooled down.

There were large mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top for each person and they sipped from the warm mugs as they looked up at the panorama of stars in from of them. They could see the constellations known as Ursa Minor and Ursa Major also known as the little and big dippers. And below them Draco the dragon and Hercules, Katrina told Tommy if he saw a shooting star he should made a wish. Tommy and Katrina watched the sky closely as the adults talked quietly among themselves.

Katrina saw a shooting star then closed her eyes and made a silent wish. She reached over with one hand to Severus and took his hand in hers then reached over and held her mothers hand.

Jannet looked down at her little girl and knew that the little girl had made a special wish of her own as she looked happier as if she had a burden lifted from her shoulders.

Katrina and Jannet had many a talk while Katrina was in the hospital and even though it grieved Jannet to know she would eventually lose her little girl to the spectre of Death, She knew Katrina was not afraid of dying but of leaving her loved ones behind.

After an hour everybody decided to head into the house. Katrina and Tommy got themselves cleaned up and ready for bed then they came out to the living room to say good night to everybody before going to bed.

While sitting in bed Katrina wrote in her Journal then she tore that page out, wrote 'To my Cousin Severus with Love' on it and put it in an envelope which she sealed and placed in the Journal along with one for her mother. She placed the journal on the night table and snuggled up under her blankets to sleep.


	18. A Matter Of Time

Chapter 18- A matter of Time

Later when most everybody had let to settle down for the night Albus and Minerva came over to where Severus was sitting alone and thinking. They knew from long association with him that he was upset.

They sat down on either side of him and waited for him to talk. They knew better than to pressure him as he would withdraw further within himself.

Severus moved slightly as if to acknowledge that they were sitting there but didn't trust himself to speak his thoughts in actual words.

He didn't want to hear platitudes such as death is a part of life or Katrina will be in a better place once she died . It was unsettling enough to have Katrina asking him the questions she did earlier.

He didn't object to Minerva placing her arm around his shoulder as Albus gently turned Severus's head towards him and their eyes locked together in Legimens. Albus told him he understood, as anticipating the loss of a loved one can be just as painful and stressful as the actual act of losing that person.

Severus told him what Katrina had asked and he thought in her own way she was letting him know that the time of her death was drawing near. He told of the pain Katrina had felt knowing she was not to grow up, how over the last four years she had told him she no longer felt that she fit in anywhere and how alone, scared and angry she had felt in her struggle to stay alive till recently when she seemed to have accepted her fate..

Minerva knew that these two were talking things out and waited patiently, knowing that Severus was the type of person to hold everything inside and that if Albus couldn't reach and help him nobody could.

They continued to talk for a long time before they retired to their rooms.

Katrina slept on not realizing that her innocent questioning had caused such a turmoil.

The rest of the week went by with many activities to interest a child. Tommy loved swimming and playing on the beach, He rode the donkey that was there to entertain little children. Katrina liked to sit on the beach with her mom and Severus while watching Tommy play as if there was all the time in the world. Katrina fervently wished that he would have a full life ahead of him.

They took time as one big family to go on a boat cruise up the coast at the invitation of the old grizzled sailor who had become quite fond of them. The chldren still wanted to watch the boats though they stayed clear of the loading docks.

Severus had told Albus and Minerva to take some time for themselves, after all it was supposed to be their honeymoon. He was quite willing to take responsibility for Tommy along with Katrina. Tommy was quite willing to let them go off on their own, as he felt secure enough to know they would come back for him.

Mrs Malloys boarders Robert and Gerry helped with the children also, as they took the children fishing and showed both children how to use the metal detector to find hidden treasures in the sand.They found some coins and a toy train buried under the sand. The children were thrilled with the treasure hunt.

Mrs Malloy told them that she would cook up the fish that the children had caught and it was voted among the gathering to have been one of the most delicious meals they had ever tasted.

Albus produced a camera with which he took many photos of Katrina and her family along with Tommy and Minerva while they explored all over the area and met with the townsfolk. Severus had taken the camera and took shots of Albus and Minerva together. Albus planned to have the films developed once he got back to Hogwarts.

Alas the week was over too soon.

Tommy and Katrina said goodbye to each other and He held the big conch shell that she gave him fora remembrance of the fun they had. She had the little pink fluted shell that Tommy had found and gave to her.

The night before they had talked and played several games of checkers as each knew that the next day was probably the last time they would have with each other in this life and they made the most of the time they had left.

Albus and Minerva said their goodbyes and took Tommy home to Hogwarts.

Severus carried Katrina back into the house and held her close as Jannet gave her the medicine. She was really tired now and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Severus kissed her forehead and left the room. He tuned around and looked fondly at the sleeping form of Katrina then turned out the light and closed the door.

He stood outside with Jannet standing close to him

They both stood there watching but not seeing the starry sky that Katrina loved so much to look at.

"How much longer do you think she has Jannet?"

"I fear it will not be much longer now, Severus." Jannet told him, her eyes were threatening to brim over with tears.

Severus suddenly felt a lump in his throat and his heart pained him. Whether or not he liked it, Death was creeping up faster ready to tear apart the only members of his muggle family that he loved.He knew he just wasn't ready to let Katrina go but he must. He suddenly realized why Katrina asked him her two questions last week and he had a terrible sinking feeling that it was now.

He spun around and raced up the porch stair and into Katrinas room. Jannet was close behind him as she also understood.

Mrs Malloy heard the crash of the door and came out of the kitchen. Jannet yelled to her to call an ambulance, which made the dear old lady scurry over to her phone.

Katrina was lying there peacefully as Jannet and Severus kneeled down beside the bed. She opened her eyes when she felt them near her. Her Eyes were very dark and large with her face growing very pale.

Jannet and Severus looked at each other in alarm and Katrina reached up to her mothers face then asked Severus to please pick her up and take her outside to see the stars.

Her eyes pleaded with him to grant her this one last wish He wrapped a blanket loosely around her then gently carried her out like she had requested. Her arm was around his neck and her head against his chest.Jannet came out and stood in front of them. Her hand laying on the blanket covering her daughter.

Katrina said softly "I love you both so much."

Jannet leaned over and kissed her daughter on her cheek and told her she loved her. Severus held her close, and told her he loved her also.

Katrina looked lovingly once more at Severus and then turned her head to look up at the night sky and the stars she loved so much

Severus felt her body relax and her head fell back against his chest as she died in his arms. A moan escaped his lips and he held her tight against him as the wailing sound of an ambulance came closer.


	19. Afterwards

Chapter 19-Afterwards

The Ambulance arrived and the attendants took Katrina's body gently from Severus and laid her on the stretcher.

The policeman who had followed the ambulance guided both Severus and Jannet back to the Porch and got them to sit down.

Jannet was crying her heart out She had leaned against Severus who had wrapped his arm around her.

Severus said not a word as his emotions played havoc with him. His facial features hardened as he fought to stay in control.

The officer had to ask some questions but he wasn't sure if either one was in any condition to answer his questions.

Mrs Malloy was able to fill him in on the fact that Katrina had cancer and was able to supply answers to the questions as she and Jannet had many a talk since they came to her boarding house. The officer wrote the information in his notepad as he had to do. He told Severus and Jannet that he was truly sorry for their loss.

He folded up his notepad, and left, he hated these kinds of calls. The grief and anguish always got to him especially when there was a child involved.

Mrs Malloy got Robert and Gerry to help her take Severus and Jannet back into the house away from curious eyes. Tomorrow would be time enough to go to the hospital morgue and take care of business.

A few days later as Jannet was packing up everything she found the two envelopes in the Journal. She gave Severus the one with his name on it and opened hers.

She cried as she read the note:

My dearest Mother thank you for being there for me and loving me through everything. Please do not grieve too long as I am now free of my pain. I know daddy will be happy to see me and we will both watch for you when it is your time to cross the veil. I Love You very much.

your daughter Katrina.

Severus put his envelope into his pocket and held Jannet close till she stopped crying.

He had Owled Albus and Minerva the sad news, and they came with Tommy, who insisted that he had to come also, to pay their last respects at the funeral. Tommy saw that the little pink shell was being buried with her and said he was pleased to see the memento would go with her to remind her he was thinking of her. Albus placed a few pictures of the family in the coffin with her. Mrs Malloy and her boarders came to show respect with many of the sailors and other town folk who had taken a genuine liking to this little family.

After the funeral Jannet hugged each member of her new family and told them to keep in touch. She went back to the boarding house with Mrs Malloy.

Severus went on to Hogwarts with Albus, Minerva and Tommy then disappeared into his precious dungeons where he opened Katrina's last letter to him and read it. He allowed himself to break down completely in the privacy of his own quarters.

A few days or so after they had returned to Hogwarts Albus had two photo albums made up for Severus and Jannet. He gave them to Severus and said he hoped Jannet would enjoy hers. He had enchanted it so that she could see the movements just as any person of the world of magic could but would appear to be still to any normal muggle.

Severus thanked Albus and placed Katrinas letter into his photo album.

The summer slipped by, the pain of losing Katrina had not lessened for Severus. He grieved silently, not wanting to upset the others, especially Tommy who missed his friend and companion.

The school year had restarted and the sorting hat had placed all the new boys and girls into their houses.

Jannet resumed her Job the month after Katrina passed on and she still kept in contact with Severus.

Albus and Minerva got on with their lives as a couple with raising Tommy and doing their work at Hogwarts. Many of their colleagues were pleased and surprised that they'd finally married and adopted a little boy.

Severus still taught potions and snapped and snarled at most everyone. He expected everyone who was in his classes to know what they were doing and to pay extreme attention at all times. He played the part so well the older Griffindor students didn't think his attitude towards them was different than it had ever been.

Minerva and Albus now knew for sure that under that nasty exterior beat a warm loving heart that had been nearly broken by Katrina's death. They knew the more intimidating he was the more the pain he was feeling.

Tommy would go right up and hug him and he would rub the little guys head with obvious affection much to the confusion of many who knew that the boy was adopted by Albus and Minerva and they were sure to become a Griffindor when he grew up like his new parents but yet he spent a lot of time with Severus Snape. They often walked out of the castle together as the evening was drawing near and could be seen talking and watching the stars together. The boy leaning back against Severus and often falling sleep in his arms.

A week into the new school year Severus sat with his back leaning against the Slytherin Tree and watched the stars as Tommy cuddled in his arms.

Severus opened the photo album that he had been given by Albus and Minerva. He looked once again over the pictures and stopped at one where Katrina was giggling and waving at the camera while Severus held her and read Katrina's letter again, though he knew what it said by heart. It was worn and tear stained but it comforted him. He could almost hear her voice within his head as he read it again.

TO MY SEVERUS WITH LOVE

I made a wish upon a shooting star

my eternal soul would not stray far

I will be your angel watching over you

no matter where you are.

I'll look down upon you

I'm really not that far

Place your hand upon your heart

and look up at the stars

When we meet again, I'll hug you

so long and Tight

never forget my love for you

your brightest star tonight

Your loving Katrina


End file.
